1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette lighter.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 441760 discloses a conventional cigarette lighter. In use of this conventional cigarette lighter, a cover 12 must be lifted from the shell 10 before a toothed wheel 23 can be rotated against a flint 20 in order to produce a spark. If the spark fails to ignite gas vented from a nozzle 38, the toothed wheel 23 has to be rotated against the flint 20 again in order to produce another spark. In outdoor use of this conventional cigarette lighter, particularly in windy weather, the toothed wheel 23 often has to be rotated against the flint 20 several times before a spark successfully ignites gas vented from a nozzle 38. This is inconvenient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.